


a train wreck waiting to happen

by d_aredevisl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 19/3219: love proclamation32: “I just want to be alone right now, okay?”in which Peter Parker has the worst timing known to mankind.





	a train wreck waiting to happen

peter benjamin parker had the worst timing in the history of worst timing.

the night had started out fine peter had gone to your house earlier to get ready with you and then your mum drove the both of you to your guys homecoming that, at homecoming you had found your friends and went over to say hi, drink and dance while you did that Peter went over to where ned was standing.

“dude you have to do it eventually.” ned said sipping his drink.

peter ran a hand down his face then looked over to where you were laughing at something one of your friends had said, you were glowing and Peter hadn’t seen something some beautiful before.

“I know I know I just need the timing,” Peter said eyes still on you, out of the corner of his eye he could see ned shaking his head mumbling something about love.

peter saw you move into the dancefloor with your friends and watched which totally wasn’t creepy, you looked so happy though Peter just couldn’t take his eyes off you until you started dancing with some guy.

peter started talking to ned still watching you out of the corner of his eyes when he saw the guy hand you a drink, Peter got a bad feeling but then shook it off to his jealousy.

-

the night continued on with Peter and ned just talking on the sidelines and you and this dude dancing and drinking together, you getting more drunk by the drink, Peter didn’t intervene until he saw you and the guy start making out.

not being able to handle it he walked straight up to the both of you and pulled the guy back, throwing a punch straight his nose making you call out his name.

peter kept throwing punches while you kept trying to grab his arm and pull him off this dude when you finally did you pulled him outside away from the crowd of gossiping teenagers.

once outside you looked at Peter angrily “what the fuck was that Peter? you can just go around punching people.” you yell at him.

peter looks down at his bruised knuckles and then back at you trying to find the right words “look (y/n),” he starts reaching out for your hand which you pull away from. “I’m in love with you, always have been and seeing you kiss him just made me angry I’m so sorry but please (y/n) give me a chance.” peter starts pleading.

you look at him in disgust “you think punching some random dude cause he kissed me is acceptable? just cause your in ‘love’ with me, no peter wake up to yourself.” you yell and turn to walk away and apologise to the guy when Peter reaches out and pulls you back.

“(y/n) please I love you,” he begs.

you pull out of his grasp and look at him “no peter you don’t love me this is not how you act when you’re in love.”

“please (y/n)”

“Peter,” you sigh “I just want to be alone right now, Okay?” and with that, you walk back inside the hall leaving Peter alone.


End file.
